


A Bit of Peace

by kattyangel



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyangel/pseuds/kattyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful moment between Ginn and Eli. (Just a bit of fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Eli/Ginn Stargate Universe. Actually, my first attempt for any kind of Stargate fanfiction.
> 
> (Was originally posted on Twit-Longer, and then Live Journal.)

"I used to do this for my mom, y'know." Eli explains with a soft chuckle, recanting memories of a time before all of this, before Destiny. A simpler, peaceful time.

"Oh?" Comes the reply from the lovely woman in front of him - her reply hardly more than a breath of sound, it being so soft. As Eli is positioned on his knees, while this red head is just sitting normally, Eli's added height at the moment allows for him to see Ginn's content face. Smitten with her expression, a pleased lop-sided smile grows.

"Yeah." He confirms with another slow, drawn-out pull of the brush. Eli's fingers follow the trail the bristled hair groomer went, the woman in his arms leaning into his touch. It was all so relaxing - on both their parts. "Although, your hair is so much nicer than hers." He paused, then added. "Don't tell her that."

A giggle makes an escape from Ginn's lips, opening her eyes so that when she tipped her head back to look up into the face of the man she cared oh so deeply for, they could properly see each other. "I won't." She promises with a mock stern look, the edges are already cracking under the weight of her concealed smile. "And thank you." Ginn adds, the smile she was trying to hide destroying any remains of her feebishly serious face.

Overcome by the radiance of her smile, Eli was taken over by the urge to kiss those upturned lips. Like all the countless ones before, it was soft, and loving, and perfect. And when they parted, the two young lovers gave the other matching smiles more brilliant than any other kind. Those expressions conveyed feelings of gratitude and tenderness, endearment and love that no words could ever manage. (Although, both secretly wanted to find an equation that would be able to.)

So, instead, Eli brought the conversation back upon their previous topic.

"So, would you like to have your hair braided?"


End file.
